Talk:Cimeroran Traitors
Unit Checklist * Minions ** Legionirii (spelling?) - Sword Attack - Shield defense - Shield Bash - Javelin throw ** Immunes Engineer - Sword Attack - Shield defense - Shield Bash - Grenade thing ** Immunes Surgeon - Sword Attack - Healing Aura * Lieutenants ** Centurion - Sword Attack - Shield Defense - Shield Bash - Javelin Throw - Power Up (Build up when below 50% HP?) * Elite Bosses ** Minotaur * Arch Villains ** Romulus Agustus That's all I have, but hey, the list has begun! --BustermanZero 03:47, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :I just stumbled into this on the official boards. It might prove a bit useful in getting this article started. : :Also, I bear the gift of a Praefectus Cantorum image. :) : : : :--Eabrace 05:20, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Enemy Attributes Some observations I've made, incomplete and potentially incorrect: * The Cyclops appear to have a power that raises some their damage resistance very significantly for a time. * Most of the enemies in this faction have shields, but don't benefit from their shields if attacked before their shields are drawn. Once drawn, they have an assortment of mez protection/resistances and improved defense. * The Praefectus Castrorum get scrapper-like criticals, as do the EB versions of them you see in some missions. * The Immunes Surgeons appear to have no attacks, but a set of heal/buff powers. They can't be pulled by themselves (they fall back when attacked or attempt to heal themselves). They spend all of their time attempting to heal/buff their allies. (I'm not actually sure if they have buffs or not.) They also lack shields. * Centurions appear to exist in male and female versions, despite there being no female Legionarii. (If I remember correctly, Centurions were promoted from the Legionarii ranks.) --Professor Immortal 17:42, 3 June 2008 (UTC) : Very true of the statement concerning the Centurions Professor - Centurions were promoted from Legionarii in Roman Time but I suppose it could be explained away like this... As the Roman Empire grew and siezed control of more and more of the known world new legions comprised of conquered tribes were formed (merc so to speak). Perhaps the female Centurions are mercinaries from other lands and to ensure they did not sieze control of a legion and attempt to revolt against the Empire they were assigned to legions comprised solely of free Roman citizen/soldiers. Okay so its just a WAG but if you actually questioned one of the Devs they'd probably either have no answer at all or come up with something like this to TRY and explain it. :Also I agree with the info concerning the Immunes Surgeons. I have run the ITF about 6 times now and don't recall the surgeons having any attacks what so ever. They do not respond to pulls and do tend to run away if attacked. It doesn't seem to take too much to defeat one so I am not sure of they have any buffs at all or not. If they do it may only buff the Legionarii and Centurions like fortitude and clear mind from the EMP power set.Taxibot Sara2.0 18:55, 3 June 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 ::I was thinking the same thing about the Centurions, you could also explain it as a political promotion directly to officer though (Romans were famous for their political games and corruption during many dynasties). ::By the way, I forgot to mention, the reason I mentioned them possibly having buffs at all is because the Romans in company of a Surgeon seem to occassionally be able to see through minor stealth effects, which makes me think they may have Clear Mind or something similar that grants +per. But I haven't actually seem them use it or noticed its graphical effect yet, considering I'm not really familiar enough with the animation to spot it in the midst of a large group or a battle. --Professor Immortal 19:39, 3 June 2008 (UTC)